Wait for me
by littlemissfg
Summary: "Where are you going?" asked Julietta. "I'm going back home." he replied. "But isn't here, your home." she said. Nigel scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "I guess, I have two homes." he grinned. He couldn't believe he was going back to Earth. He sat quietly in the escape-pod. Review please x
1. The Secret Plan

_**My Version of Galactic Kids Next Door**_

Chapter 1

The Secret Plan

"So, Ai wants us to pretend she has been kidnapped by Sandy's cousins?" asked Hoagie, as he tried to get his head around Ai's plan.

"Yes, she has a plan to get Kuki and Wally together…" replied Abby. "Well, here's hoping it works…." said Nigel, when the door creaked opened. Hoagie, who heard the door open, talked a lot louder, than before."So, you're saying Ai, Kuki's cousin has been kidnapped by a group of teenagers?" asked Hoagie, while pointing (so Wally and Kuki couldn't see) to the door. Abby realised what he was doing, when he started to swirl his eyes over to the door."Yes, Numbuh 2, she has been, and they want the 'secret file' that we have hidden down in a cave next beside Sandy's castle, and Sandy's castle is where they have taken her." winked Numbuh 5. Kuki's foot steps were heard all over the Tree house. She had stomped herself down the street, with Wally tagging along.

"I think Ai's plan worked." said Numbuh 1, while giving a high-five to Numbuh 2 and 5.

"So what now?" asked Hoagie. "We'll wait-.." began Nigel, when the T.V turned on. Herbie appeared with a clipboard. "Numbuh 65.3, what is it?" asked Nigel, while saluting. "There is some problem, down at the KND Museum." he replied.

"We're on our way!" replied back Numbuh 1, when the T.V went blank.

"Okay team, let's go!" commanded Numbuh 1, while the three of them headed towards the C.O.O.L.B.U.S.

Nigel jumped through the window that led to the KND Museum. "What seems to be the problem?" asked Numbuh 1. "Nothings wrong…" replied Numbuh 74.239, through his braces. "Then why did Numbuh 65.3 sent us here?" asked Numbuh 2.

"Numbuh 101 sent that… he wants your autographs." replied a boy.

"Oh no…" was all Numbuh 5 said, when Numbuh 101 came out of nowhere. "Hi guys." he said excitedly. "What colour do you need?" asked Numbuh 1. "Blue ink for you Numbuh 1, Red ink and Black crayon for Numbuh 2. And Blue crayon for Numbuh 5." he replied, while getting his note pad out. They all signed quickly, and darted towards the door. Numbuh 101 looked down at his note pad, while smiling. His face soon screwed up, when he saw Numbuh 1's autograph. "Hey Numbuh 1, you're not Rupert Grint!" he demanded. Everyone in the room stared at him, a few even giggled.

"Numbuh 5 can't believe the emergency was Numbuh 101's autographs." said Abby, while sitting in the seat, in the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. The vehicle stopped, and they all got out at the tree house..

"Do you wanna play video games?" asked Hoagie. Abby shrugged, and Nigel shook his head. Abby and Hoagie walked over to the couch. "What do you wanna play?" asked Hoagie. "Abby doesn't mind.. As long as it's not Doctor Time Lord Vs the Blob from Outer Space." replied Abby. (sorry if I spelt that t.v programme name wrong) "But that's my favourite!" wined Hoagie. "Abby doesn't care!" huffed Abby, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh c'mon…. please…" begged Hoagie. "Nope.." replied Abby. "Please!" begged Hoagie, as he stood up. He knelt in front of her, while placing his hands in the praying position. "Nope!" commanded Abby. Oh no… Hoagie has done it…. He's got the puppy dog eyes out! She's gonna be losing soon….

"Please.." said Hoagie in a heavenly voice. "Fine!" shouted Abby. Numbuh 2 jumped into the air, and punched it. "Yes!" he shouted, while getting the game.

"I need to get some paperwork done.. I'll be in my bedroom if you need me." said Numbuh 1, while leaving towards his room. "I wonder what he really does in his room?" wondered Hoagie. "Yeah… I wonder too…" replied Abby. Both of them turned towards each other. Small grins grew on their faces. They stood up and dropped the video controllers.

They quickly, but quietly made their way to Nigel's Tree House bedroom. Abby was the first to get to his bedroom. She pushed the door slightly opened, while expecting everything to be normal. "What's he doing?" whispered Hoagie. Abby stared at her leader. Her noble leader was dancing to Taylor Swift, with a picture of Rachel in his hand. "OMG! You will not believe this!" whispered Abby. "What?" asked Hoagie excitedly, as he peeked into the room. His mouth soon dropped to the floor.

"Rachel… why couldn't I gone out with you… instead of Lizzie…" said Nigel. A couple of sniggers and giggles were heard from behind him. He turned around, and caught a glimpse of his two team mates. "Guys… what are you doing here.." he asked nervously, as he threw the photo of Rachel on his bed. He quickly pressed the button on his CD player, and the music drifted into the silence. "So, this is what you get up to in your room…" chuckled Hoagie. Abby burst out laughing. "Did you see everything?" asked their leader. They both nodded their heads.

"Please… don't tell anyone…" begged Nigel, while blushing. "We promise… but you have to do something for us…" said Abby. "What?" asked the leader, while being a bit annoyed. "You have to let us have a day off… every Saturday…" replied Abby.

"Fine…" grumbled the boy. "But.. That's not all.." said Hoagie, with a grin on his face. "What?…" he replied. "You have to buy us all ice cream.." suggested Hoagie, while Abby grinned. The boy nodded, as he pushed the two out of his room, before they could make any more demands.

A couple of hours later, and Nigel's cell-phone was beeping. "Who's that?" asked Abby, while not taking her eyes off her magazine.

"It's.. Kuki and Wally…" gulped Nigel. "So… What's the matter?" asked Abby. Nigel put the phone on Speaker.

"Hey Abby." squeaked a girl. Abby stared down at the phone. Kuki sounded.. A bit different..

"Is that you Kuki?… What's up with your voice?" questioned Hoagie, as he put down his Yipper cards. "Alright Hoagie?" whispered a boy. Hoagie almost died from shock. Wally's voice had gotten deeper…

"If you're Kuki and Wally… Why do you sound different?" asked Nigel. "Well…" began d. Kuki.

"We're from the bloody future!" shouted f. Wally. "Wally, shut up… the guards might hear." f. Kuki replied. "Where exactly are you?" asked Abby.

"We're in this time, and in that cave, where Sandy, my old self, and Wally is.." she replied. "But how did you get there?" asked Hoagie. "We can't tell you that… Anyway Kooks is going to forget everything that happened today. Only you guys, Ai and me, know what really happened." said Wally.

"What happened?" asked Nigel, a bit worriedly. "Well Wally rescues me, Ai turns out to be good, and not evil. And Wally loves me." smiled f. Kuki at the phone. "And Kuki loses her memory, and now I have to wait until Decommissioning to tell her." said a sad f. Wally.

Everyone in the room were silent… They were going to be decommissioned… "So.. Where's Ai?" asked Hoagie. "She's dabbing my back with ointment, as we speak." replied f. Kuki, as she tried to remember far back as 6 years ago. "Guys.. The future is very dark, and complicated. In our time, it's the final battle… Friends we must stick together, if we want to get threw it." said f. Kuki, while staring into space.

"Sorry guys… We need to go bye." said f. Wally. "Wait guys-.." began Nigel, when Kuki interrupted him. "Wally! Give that back-.." she began, when the phone was cut off.

Half an hour later, and the trio were still in the Tree House. After hearing the future Wally and Kuki, he immediately searched his special computer, about impostors from the future.

"Do you want ice cream, Abby?" asked Hoagie. "Em.. Numbuh 5 will come along with ya.. Because of last time." replied Abby, as she got off the couch. Hoagie pouted. He didn't mean to drop her ice cream. And the ice cream van had already driven away.. Plus he never knew she was watching him…

"Sorry Numbuh 1, no impostors from the future." said the voice from inside the computer. "Damn!" he shouted. He took off his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes. Why was his work, so stressful..

He stretched his arms, and stood up from his computer chair. He slowly walked out of his room. He heard the soft buzzing of the television. Wally was back..

As he began to make his way towards the living room, Ai walked right into him. "Sorry, Nigel." she smiled, as she helped him up. "It's okay.." he replied, while fixing his sunglasses.

"Em.. Nigel.. .I was just wondering.. What was the Kids Next Door like?" asked Ai. Nigel stared at the girl. She looked a bit tired, from her hard day out.

"Em.. It's very stressful, and can be dangerous." he replied, sternly. "I love danger!" she replied, through excitement. "But, I don't know how to join up.." she replied. They both walked towards the living room. Hoagie and Abby slowly walked behind them, with their ice cream cones.

"So, Ai, you want to be a Kids Next door operation? Huh?" asked Numbuh 1, while walking in the living room.

"Yes, and I would like to start now." replied Ai, while tagging along behind him.

"So, why do you want to be an operative all of a sudden?" asked Numbuh 2, while licking his ice cream.

"Oh, just a sign, and I want to be one as well." she said, while sitting down beside Wally, on the couch. He was currently holding the remote.

Oh, hi Wally, I heard what happened, from you know, yourself." said Numbuh 2, while also sitting down.

"Yeah, and I finally did it, until I finally showed up, so what did I say to you?" asked Numbuh 4.

"Oh nothing, it's a top secret, I can't tell." replied Hoagie.

"Oh, I see." said Wally miserably.

"Hey, do you mind if I use your phone?" asked Ai.

All three of them shook their heads, while Ai stood up, and got the phone. She walked outside the room, and only entered five minutes later.

Nigel who was getting tired, went to bed. Abby who was quite bored, went to get her MP3 player, which means that left Hoagie, Wally, and Ai.

"So, who were you one the phone to?" asked Wally.

"Oh, just my parents, they would be worrying about me." said Ai, while heading towards the door.

"Are you leaving?" asked Hoagie.

"Yeah, I'm getting a special lift home, and please don't miss me too much." she replied, while winking, and opening the door at the same time.

Hoagie, and Wally lead Ai out of the tree house. They stopped outside, on Nigel Uno's front lawn.

"So, is your parents coming to pick you up?" asked Hoagie. Ai shook her head, as she looked up at the blue sky. It was nearly the end of the day, and she had to get back home fast. After long slow minutes, Ai's ride _dropped_ on the ground.

"Don't tell me this is your ride?" asked Wally.

"Of course it is, or do you know another way of getting to Japan." replied Ai, while climbing into the flying vehicle.

She waved at the two boys, who smiled back. She was about to sit down on her seat, when she remembered something.

"HEY WALLY." she shouted over the noise of the engines.

"WHAT?" shouted Wally back.

"FUTURE KUKI TOLD ME, TO TELL YOU, THAT SHE WANTS A PINK RAINBOW MONKEY TEA SET FOR HER ELEVENTH BIRTHDAY." shouted Ai, while smiling down at the boys. Wally understood clearly, and waved up at Ai.

"HEY AI, JASON WILL LIKE YOU." he shouted. Ai was a bit puzzled, who was Jason? The door finally closed, and Ai sat down. The vehicle lifted up into the air, and headed straight to Japan. (Well that sort of area)

The boys smiled up at the sky. It was a blue-turning-into-black sky. They slowly entered the tree house. Abby was on the phone. A new department had just opened yesterday, and one of Hoagie's friends has been assigned there.

"Hey Numbuh 2, Jason… I mean Numbuh 5250 has been assigned to the Information Technology Department." said Abby. Hoagie almost screamed. He jumped up in the air, and started to do a funny dance. He then grabbed the phone, and began chatting away with Jason's little cousin, Kennedy Summers.

"He's such a Sheila sometimes…" said Numbuh 4, as Numbuh 5 began to giggled.

**HOLY CHICKEN! I got this idea when I was reading over my story, Operation Cupid, and I thought… that needs a sequel, then I thought, omg what about Galactic Kids Next Door, I haven't explained if he went or not… So I came up with my own idea for it.. I hope ya all liked it xx… next up will be good, some will be taken from a KND show =] Btw this was done on the 30th**** of July x**

**Bye xxx love ya suckas**

**From littlemissfg**


	2. Kuki's Diary News

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Kuki's Diary News**_

The five twelve year olds, return to their tree house after a long day at school. Kuki smiled at her friends, as they began discussing about their last class of the day. "That thing we watched was disgusting." said Numbuh 2, while sitting down on the couch. "I know! It was so gross, and it was right after cruddy lunch as well." said Numbuh 4, while trying to get the images out of his head. Numbuh 3 laughed, as she walked down the hall to her room. She dumped her purple school bag, with multi-coloured rainbow monkeys all over it; on her wooden floor. Numbuh 1 knocked on her door, and stood at her doorway. "Sorry, Numbuh 3, but we have to go to the Moon Base, to see Numbuh 326." he stated, as he held up the special communicator. Kuki nodded, and left her room, with Nigel. They both entered the living room area, while the other three were watching television in silence. "Come one guys, we have to get to the Moon Base now." commanded Numbuh 1, while looking serious. "What's the rush? Oh I get it, you just want to see Numbuh 362." said Wally, while him and the other three started laughing. Nigel blushed slightly, until he remembered why they were going up there.

"This isn't funny. This is an important mission, so everyone get into the C.O.O.L.B.U.S." said Numbuh 1, while still looking serious. Everyone looked at him, and they sang. "Nigel and Rachel, up a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G. First comes love, second comes marriage, then a baby in a golden carriage, that's not all, that's not all the baby is playing Basketball." chorused everyone, while they all started laughing. "Quit it guys, it's not funny, now she wants to see us about the Dance." said Numbuh 1, who looked really annoyed. "Ohh, I get it now, you want us there, just in case you chicken out, while asking Numbuh 362 out to the dance, it's alright buddy we're here for you." said Hoagie, while winking at Nigel.

"She wants us to go up there, to talk about ideas and she wants us to do a speech." he said, while each and everyone of them began laughing again. After about five minutes, they all stopped laughing, and entered the C.O.O.L.B.U.S.

_A Day Later__.._

_Today was very exciting, I met my future kids. It was very fun, for my kids and other Sector V's kids, (like Fanny and Patton's, so cute. I knew they would get together) thought against Lizzie, her future self and future Jimmy. But that wasn't the most shocking/happy news. I get __**MARRIED**__ to __**Wally**__. (And have kids with him!) He may like, like me! This is what I've been dreaming of, well that and owning the Rainbow Monkey company. My future kids are all triplets, and all look like Wally, except from Sophie who looks more like me. (In order of ages) Benjamin (Don't know middle name but maybe Joey, names after Wally's brother) Beatles, Sophie (probably after Wally's grandmother - Anne) Beatles, and Kimi (maybe after Ai, since I doubt she'll be named after Mushi) Beatles. _

_Ben has a bowl-cut hairstyle, which is exactly like Wally's and the same hair colour - Blonde. Also has his nose, and blue eyes. He wears hoodies, like Wally does. _

_Sophie has a side-shed fringe, with it down to her shoulders. It's colour is Raven Black like me. She also has blue eyes, and my nose. Kimi has a bowl-cut fringe, and her hair is down and long, like Sophie's. Her colour is like Wally's - Blonde. She has my nose also, with blue eyes._

_We fought with Lizzie, and her future self, and her husband, because she wanted to have revenge on Nigel for not taking her back. (since she dumped him two weeks ago) She made her boyfriend mind-control helmet again, and also her future self had sent our kids into our time. They were from the year 2028, which means all of us, had them in the year 2017/2018, which would mean we would be about 19/20. I wonder what my parents would say, if I was having three babies at that age?_

_I have to go, Numbuh 1 is planning an attack on the Delightful Children From Down the Lane's Birthday Party, and their yummy, delicious Birthday Cake. (which is next week) _

_Lots of love and Rainbow Monkeys,_

_From Kuki Mai Sanban (Numbuh 3) _

_Xxx_

_P.S I'm going to try and make Wally play Rainbow Monkey Tea set Parties later._

_**Happy New Years Everyone, even though it's not midnight yet, here. Anyway I hope you liked this, came to me in the shower, lol. Anyway will be updated before I go back to school which is in 5 days. On the 5th of Jan. Have good 2012 everyone! x :) **_


	3. Nigel's Departure

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Nigel's departure **_

The Delightful Children were playing Shuffle board, on a ship. "What a delightful place to have our birthday cake, aboard a fabulous Cruise ship. The Kids Next Door will _never_ find us here." they said in unison, as they walked past red deck-chairs. A baldy head peeped out from under a deep red book. The person lowered it down, to follow the Delightful Children. Numbuh 1 was behind it. His black sunglasses shone in the sun. He smirked.

The Delightful children stood at the top of the ship, like the couple from Titanic. "Ahh." they said, while enjoying the breeze in their hair. "I can almost taste our perfectly fantastic cake right now." they said, as they lifted their arms high up in the air. Nigel Uno slowly crept behind them. Inching from them. "Put your hands where I can see them!" shouted Nigel Uno from behind a silver circular thing. "Oh no! Please don't shoot Nigel." they said, as they never turned to face him. "Then hand over the cake!" he shouted, as he held the Tomato Gun in their direction. "Couldn't we discuss this over a nice game of Shuffle board." they said evilly, as they clicked their shuffleboard cue. They then all smirked. Nigel looks at them questionably. "It would be so much more civilize." they said, as they shot a red beam towards Nigel. He jumped over it, and began to zap them. They then screamed and fell over board. Nigel screamed no at the top of his voice. He checked over the edge, and saw the Delightful Children on a green truck, that use to be pulling the three Cruise ships on the road. "Bye, bye Numbuh 1." they laughed, as Nigel stared down at them.

The ship, that Numbuh 1 was on, began to shake and roll of the end of the carrier that was carrying it. He began to shout, and held onto the bars for safety. The ship rolled down onto the road, and Numbuh 3 and 4 were in a sort of wagon car. They both screamed as the ship rolled nearly onto them. "Hang on!" shouted Numbuh 4, while he tried to steer his way around the ship. Numbuh 1 stood up from the floor, as he fell over when the ship was moving. His sunglasses askew on his face. He soon got over the shock, and stared down over the side of the ship. He notices and hears Numbuh 3 and 4's cries of horror. He clenched his fist, and grinned, as he said. "Yes!" He runs towards the top of the ship, and jumps down falling right on the target. The Wagon Car. "Move over.." commanded Nigel, as he took hold of the steering wheel. "Hey, what are you-.." began Numbuh 4, when the vehicle drove fast on the road. Numbuh 1 then drove the car over the large ramp, which was the Cruise ship carrier, and sped threw the air over them. The ship then crashes, and the Delightful Children are sniggering.

Nigel then chased after the Delightful Children's truck, as they both speeded faster. Numbuh 2 was in the R.E.B.R.I.D.G.E.R.A.T.E.R, and dropped it in the middle of the road. The Delightful Children then drove onto it, even though it had it's drawbridge up, and they flew high up in the air and into the Aeroplane above. Numbuh 362 ran onto the bridge. She couldn't believe that the Delightful Children had gotten away. "Numbuh 1! You let the Delightful Children get away!" she shouted, as she threw her arms up in the air. Nigel stood in front of her, he then saluted. "Don't worry, sir! We'll catch them. Come on, team!" he began, when Rachel shouted out. "No, just forget it." She held her head high up in the air, as if to say I'm furious. Numbuh 5 pointed out towards Rachel. "But what about the cake?" she said.

Rachel stood far away from Nigel. Ever since her children had shown up, her head and her heart have been at war with each other. She couldn't think straight when he was near. She had noticed in Nigel's eyes, that he was tired and excited to beat the Delightful Children. A little too much, I may say…

"Look. I think it's time to take you guys off the case." commanded Rachel. "WHAT? My sector is always in charge of liberating the cake from those delightful dorks!" Numbuh 1 protested against his Supreme Leader. Rachel's little brother, Harvey stood behind Nigel. His buckteeth were pushing out of his mouth. He began to yell at Sector V, for always losing the cake. Sonya and Lee stood behind him, saying no word. Wally began to get agitated, he then pulled Harvey down to his face, and began to insulting him. "And just who the crud are you, beaver-teeth?" he shouted, while holding his fist near to his face. He then began to shake. Rachel rolled her eyes, and stared down at Wally. "He's my brother." she replied. Wally let go of the now angry Harvey. He awkwardly stared down at the floor. "R-Right... Your brother... I-I can see the family reseplent." He replied. _(Okay, he doesn't say resemblance, he says reseplent, because he does not know how to say it.) _Rachel then appointed her brother as the new Cake mission leader.

Sector V sulked, while slowly parked their aircraft, and went into the Tree house. A film crew, and the Delightful Children stood in the Tree house living room. Also beside them was Father, with a script, and a Director's hat. The Birthday cake stood underneath a sheet in the middle of the room. The Delightful Children pull of the sheet to reveal, Gabe, Numbuh 74.239 sitting on a deck chair, with a table and a drink on top of it. He smiled coolly, and held onto the umbrella was holding. Everyone stood quiet, until Nigel asked what he was doing here. He replied that the cake was taken by them, and to retrieve it you had to do a test.

To retrieve the cake, everyone, including the villains, were suppose to complete a Scavenger Hunt.

Countless items were found on the list, some were easy, and some were quite hard. After a long spanking from Spankalot, Sector V returned to their ship, to find other things.

After winning everything on the list, and defeating Father and the Delightful children, Nigel was announced the winner. "Congratulations." smiled Numbuh 74.239, as he picked his nose and shook Nigel's hand. He looked down with disgust, when suddenly the booger grew all over him and Numbuh 74.239. They both landed in a dark corridor outside. Nigel stared round the place, some Computer geeks were typing away on special keyboards. "Where are we?" he asked confused. Gabe had a wicked grin. He looked up, and gasped. A Mother spaceship stood in the sky. "Huh! The cake. It's beautiful." Nigel said, as he gazed at the Space ship. "Oh, that's not the cake. This is." said Gabe, as he took out a blue, white and punk cupcake from his pocket. He began to devour it. "It's a bit small, but it might be their best one yet." said Gabe threw bits of cupcake. "But if that's the cake. Then what's that!" said Nigel. "A Spaceship of course. C'mon we don't have much time." "Time for what?" asked Nigel. A few geeks smiled and congratulated him.

"Numbuh 74.239 will you please tell me what exactly is going on around here?" shouted Nigel, as he grabbed Gabe, and threw his own hands up in the air. "Don't you get it yet? You've been chosen to be in the Galactic Kids Next Door. Only one kid from every planet is picked and you're it. You leave immediately." said Gabe, as he beckoned the geeks to come over. "Leave, but… Argh.. Wait.. Where am I going?" asked Nigel, while the geeks undressed him, and placed a different outfit on him. "Out there. You don't think, Earth is the only place for adult ternary needs to be fought, do you.." replied Gabe, as he stared up at the space-ship. "In some planets, children have thirty-seven parents instead of just two." he said, as he stared at the ground. His face was full of misery, and his arms were crossed over his chest.

The geeks strolled away, and left Nigel in a red, grey and white outfit. It looked quite trendy, and Space-worthy. "But why do you need me?" Nigel asked, as the geek returned, to place juice into the suit. "I've never been to another planet." Nigel stated. "That's the point, you're a plank slate. We need kids like you, to help us learn out planets, that have been infected." replied Gabe, when geeks disappeared again. "Infected! By what?" asked Nigel, as his face held shock. "By adulthood. The horrible truth Nigel, is that adulthood is a disease sweeping the Universe, at alarming rate. Without galactic-level operatives, more and more planets were kids rule, will fall. But joining us, you won't be saving a neighbourhood, or a planet from adult ternary, you'll be saving the Universe!" replied Gabe, as Nigel stared up at him. This was the biggest opportunity of his life-time. He looked away from Gabe, and stared down at the ground. A few seconds later, he looked up again. "I understand." Nigel said. He held up his chest, and stood beside Gabe. "Just tell me, when I get back?" asked Nigel. Gabe stared down at him. "Back?.. Oh, you can never come back." stated Gabe, as he walked away from him.

"What! But what about my family? What about my friends?" said a shock-ridden Nigel. Gabe's voice changed from excited, to a very serious one. "Your friends can never know. I know it's hard, but Earth people aren't ready to know about the Galactic fight against adulthood. You honour what your friends are fighting for. You'll make that sacrifice." commanded Gabe. Nigel stared down teary at the ground. There was so many things he wanted to do, so many people he wanted to say goodbye too. So many.. Yet only _eight_, come to mind. "But as for your family.." began Gabe, while he let Nigel pass, to see his parents standing there.

"Dad! Mum! What are you doing here!" said a amazed Nigel. "We came to see you off, dear." said Nigel's mother. "Mum! You know all about this.. The Kids Next Door?" asked a shocked Nigel, as he threw his arms up in the air. "Well of course. They were nice enough to recommission Numbuh zero, and me, so we can say goodbye." replied his mother, while placing a hand on her husbands stomach. "You were a Kids Next Door operative, too!" shouted Nigel, while pointing at his mother. "Only the first girl operative, of the 7th age of the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 999 herself." stated Nigel's father, while his arm was wrapped around his wife's shoulder. Nigel looked clueless at his parents. "And now you're going to be the first Earth operative of Galactic Kids Next Door. Do you have any idea, how proud we are of you." said his father, as he placed his arms on Nigel's shoulders, and looked him straight in the eye. "But they say I can't come back, and I'll never see you or my friends again!" said Nigel. His face was full of sorrow.

"You'll make all sorts and new interesting friends up there dear. And as for us, well you know we'll always be with you." Nigel's mother said, with tears in her eyes. She knelt down to his face, and wiped a small tear from his eye. "Now run along, and promise to stay away from all those black-holes, and exploding supernovas, all right?" she said, as she gave him a small hug. Some more tears fell down her face. "I promise mum." replied Nigel, while he let go of her, and stared into her eyes. "Good luck Numbuh 1, show those Galactic chaps, how we Earth folks take care of business, eh one.." saluted his father, and also winking. "Yes Sir, Numbuh Ze-.. I mean Dad.." replied Nigel, while hugging his father. His father returned the hug. "Alright, off with you now, before the Numbuh Zero gets weepy and such.." his father said, while pushing him away. He wiped his eye, as his wife hugged him. "Bye mum. Bye Dad." Nigel smiled, and sounded reassuring. He waved at them. "I love you." he said, when a small tear came to his eye. "The ship is waiting, Numbuh 1. It's time." said Gabe, as he looked up at the yellow tele-porter. Nigel nodded his head, and began to climb the stairwell to the tele-porter.

Everyone in the room was mesmerized at him. Nigel almost got to the tele-porter, when his team-mates busted in. They were all shouting. Abby pointed towards Nigel. "There he is." she said. "Numbuh 1!" she shouted, while sprinting towards him. "Wait!" mumbled Kuki, over the sound of running foot-steps, and confused team-mates. Gabe pointed towards them. His face was shocked, as if someone had slapped him. "Hey! Those guys shouldn't be here! Security!" shouted Gabe, with annoyance in his face. The group were cornered off by the Kids Next Door guards, with their black helmets, and blue goggles on. The group put up a fight. They wanted to know what was going on.. And they wanted to talk to their best-friend, and leader.. Weren't they allowed that?..

"No! Please! Just let me say goodbye. Please.." pleaded Nigel. Gabe's face was full of sadness. He sighed. "Very well.." he said, as he signalled the guards to move away. They mumbled things under their breaths. "Just make it quick." said Gabe, while he walked away. Nigel looked sadly at his team. "Am I glad to see you guys. But how on Earth, did you find me?" he asked, while smiling. Abby poked his stomach. "It's a good thing, you never got to place the tracking device on the Delightful children, huh.." Abby said coolly. Nigel took out the device from his outfit. He stared at it, as if to say.. Huh I forgot about that..

"Otherwise, we wouldn't have made it in time to say goodbye." said Hoagie, while clutching his backpack. "Huh.. How did you know I was leaving?" asked Nigel. "Well, science nerds kinda stink, at keeping secrets from each other." Hoagie said, while he held up his backpack. "So, I put together, stuff for your trip. All the essentials, couple of comics, couple of chewy-pellets, some new 2x4Tech stuff I've been working on. It's probably useless compared to what the Galactic guys have. You never know.." said Hoagie, while his voice quivered. "I'm sure, your inventions will be way better, Hoagie." replied Nigel. Hoagie looked up. "I wish we were going with you." cried Hoagie. "Everything's going to be new and exciting for you, and everything's here is going to be the same, except you won't be with us." said Hoagie, while his tears rolled down his face.

"I'll be with you." said Nigel. "Even if I'm a million, trillion miles away. Goodbye old friend." stated Nigel, as he held out his hand. "Good luck, Nigel." Hoagie then walked away. "So, what are we going to do tomorrow, Numbuh 1?" asked Kuki, while she held her head up high, and was on her tip-toes, smiling. "Eh? Yeah.. I'm not going to be here Numbuh 3." replied Nigel, awkwardly. "Oh, but what about the day after that?" she asked, while smiling. "Oh, let me explain Kuki.." Nigel began. "Oh, I know you're leaving silly. What do you think I am, a air-head, or something?" she said jokily, while smiling. "Never, for a second." shook Nigel's head. "We're gonna miss you a lot, Numbuh 1." said Kuki, as tear weld up in her eyes. "I'm gonna miss you too, Kuki." replied Nigel, as he stared down at the floor. Kuki kissed his forehead, while a tear rolled down her cheek. She walked away, as Wally strolled over.

"So, this is it then, huh? You're leaving us." said Wally, while turning his back on him. "Wally, it's not like that." said Nigel, as he held up his arms. "I know, I know. You got to save space kids up in Canada, and stuff. But what about us here on Earth, we need you too you know." said Wally, with tears sprinkled in his eyes. "I guess Kids Next Door think they need me more up there." said Nigel, as his eyes continue to hold tears. "Yeah, well if you need any help, you'll right, cause you know we'll come running, right." replied Wally, shakily. "I know. You take care, okay?" said Nigel, as he placed his hand on Wally's shoulder. "I know.. Yeah.." replied Wally, while strolling away. "See ya." he said casually.

"Look at you, best operative, on the planet. And to think I had to convince you, not quit this morning.." Abby stated coolly. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be in the Kids Next Door in the first place.2 said Nigel, humbly. "Oh, please. They would have found you eventually. I mean these guys did. Look are you sure, you wanna do this? You don't have to go." stated Abby, as she still not shed a tear. "You know I can't pass this opportunity, Abby. You're only a kid once, right. So this means your in charge of Sector V again." replied Nigel, as he took of his sunglasses. "No, no. Uh, uh, uh." replied Abby, while walking backwards away from him.

"I'm not giving you a choice, this time. Who else is going to take care of the guys.." commanded Nigel. "But.." began Abby. "Abby, we both know you are the only one on this team with real common-sense. While I'm screaming that we're invaded by tiny-kid eating leeches falling from the sky, you're the one that's telling me it's only snowing. You're a way better leader, than I ever was. So lead Sector V." commanded Nigel, while handing her the sunglasses. A small tear rolled down her face. "But it won't be Sector V, without you." cried Abby. "It was before, it will be after." replied Nigel, while he hung onto the backpack Hoagie gave him.

"We go problems. Father's on his way here, and he looks mad." said a geek, with dark hair, and glasses. "Numbuh 1, it's now or never." stated Gabe. The whole of Sector V, had a cute hug session. They all began to say I miss you, while tears where splattered all over the ground. "Alright guys, listen up. Even if we don't see each other again, just promise me one thing. That'll never grow up, even if you're a hundred years old, and don't remember a thing about our times together; you'll still be a kid at heart, okay?" he said , while they were all holding hands, in a tight circle. "So who's with me?" Nigel asked. All of the members of Sector V shouted out their Numbuhs, and held their hands out in the circle. Nigel shouted Kids Next Door, and said his last goodbye. Gabe hurriedly push Nigel towards the tele-porter, while everyone else waved goodbye. Nigel breathed in and out, and was tele-ported to the mother-ship. Everyone else exited the room, threw a secret door at the back. At that time, Father stomped his way into the room, and found no one was there.

Nigel blinked twice. His eyes refocused on the room, he was in. It was a docking bay, where all of the ships, and different beings tele-ported in. The room, was painted a calming light yellow, with a white band that ran around in the middle. Nigel stared at the different aliens that walked passed him. A few nodded their head at him, while others simply didn't notice him. This will truly be a new and different adventure.

_**I hope everyone likes this! It took me FOREVER! Since I sat and watched the whole end bit, about seven times, to get the quotes and actions right! Anyway love you bye xx =]**_

_**From Littlemissfg**_


	4. A New Sector

_**Chapter 4**_

_**A New Sector**_

Nigel gulped, as he held tightly onto his backpack. He was almost killed by a small flying saucer, but he ducked. He wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Numbuh 1, please report to my office, on floor four." said a voice threw speaker. Numbuh quickly turned around to find the stairs. He blinked twice, when a tentacle alien, which was bright yellow, flew down on a hovercraft. She grabbed hold of Nigel, and swung him inside. "Floor Four." she smiled, while the hovercraft flew threw the air. Nigel meekly smiled. "Hey, I'm Olivia Gobble-wobble, Numbuh 5200." she said, as she shook his hand, with one her tentacles. She was wearing a long white dress, that covered most of her arms. She had no hair, but on her scalp, there was multi-coloured spots. "Hello, I'm Nigel Uno, Numbuh 1." grinned Nigel. For the rest of the short journey, they stood silently.

The hovercraft, stopped suddenly at a small window. Nigel looked sideways at it. "Bye, nice to meet you." Numbuh 5200, while she left the boy at the window. "But, how do I-.." he began, when he leaned on the wall. The wall suddenly opened up, and he fell backwards. He landed on the floor, with light blue carpet. He groaned, as he stood up. There was dark brown doors all over the corridor. Which one was the office?.. He scratched his bald scalp, while he stared at the doors. He did eenie-meenie-moe. It landed on a door, to his left. He slowly made his way towards the door. He opened it carefully, and took a deep breath. He then strolled in. There was a large desk, that had a wooden texture appearance. But it didn't look wooden, more metal. It was a colour of bright orange. "Hello, Numbuh 1." smiled an alien. She had two heads, one had brown long shoulder hair, while her other head had short pink hair. They both smiled. They're bodies were joined together, but they had only had two arms, and two legs. They were wearing a light red tutu, and a t-shirt, that had two head holes. It had a zigzag down the middle. It was colour of bright pink. Underneath the tutu was black leggings, and white dolly shoes. "Hello." said Nigel awkwardly, as he saluted the conjoined twins. "Please sit down." said the one with short hair. Nigel nodded, and took a seat in a grey chair. "We are called Yevena. But we do have our separate names. I am Yelena." said the one with long brown hair. "Yes, and I am Vevina. And our Numbuh is 222.00. We are in command of Galactic Kids Next Door. " said the other one. Nigel stood up, and shook their hands. They both slightly blushed. "Wow, you're such a gentlemen." giggled Yelena. Nigel sat back down, and smiled. "Anyway you are here, because we need help to defeat adult ternary on every planet." said the one with pink hair. They stood up, and stared out the large window, that showed the whole of the universe.

After a long discussion of the troubles of the universe, Numbuh 1 was led out of the room, towards his new room. He sadly smiled, at the small bed, beside a wardrobe, and a bed table, with a gold lamp on top. The whole room was a colour of white and red. "Sorry, it's a bit small." said Yelena. "It's fine." said Nigel sadly, while he stared out the window. It viewed the Moon, and Earth. Nigel sat his backpack down, he was about to sit down on his new bed, but Vevina grabbed him. "C'mon, we're not done with the tour." she said, as he was pulled out the room. He was taken down to the canteen, where a few sleepy aliens, were eating their breakfast or was it lunch.. "This is where you will be eating everyday, and over there is Kiana Berney." said Yelena, as she pointed over to a tall alien, that was about 6 feet. She had curly light blonde hair, that was short. On top of her hair, was a top hat that was in a colour of purple. The alien looked a lot like a tall teddy bear, but with more sharpness to her nails on her claws. Her tail looked quite strange, for it had three spikes, that had tiny soft spikes all over them. On top of them was a pot, that resembled to a large soup pot. In her hands, and on top of her arms were cups, saucers, and plates. "She's Numbuh 50-teapots." smiled Vevina. The three of them continued to watch the alien, as she delivered the correct meals to their owners. She turned around and waved at them. In doing so, a small hovercraft with a small alien that looked a lot like a bee was hit. She fell out of the hovercraft and landed on the ground. "Numbuh 385518, we told you not to fly in the canteen!" yelled Yelena, as the alien stood up from the floor. She was wearing a sort of light purple Cheerleader's outfit, that said _Go! Go! _on it. She held pom-poms in her hands. "Sorry.. I forgot." said the outraged girl. She had three legs, and antennas on her head like a Bee's. "Sorry, Trixscena," said Kiana, as she returned to her kitchen duty. The alien simply stuck her bee like nose up in the air. She then walked out of the large room.

The three of them continued their tour. The next room, was the training room. A couple of aliens were standing chatting, while others were bumping iron on the weights, or fighting each other. "Excuse me." said Numbuh 222.00. Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing. "This is Numbuh 1, he's from Earth. Please be kind to him." said Yelena. A few of them nodded, and returned to their training, while four stopped and came over. "Hello, I'm Alex. Numbuh 88-0." said an alien, that was shaped as an eight. His head was a little bit smaller than his body. He was wearing a tracksuit, that was green. He only had one eye, which was brown and green, and three legs. He had two arms, and for his ears they were shaped like long rectangles with circles at the end. He had dark blue skin, and dark red hair. "This is Mary-Lue Jenkins. Numbuh 86.4. She's quite shy." said Alex. Nigel shook both their hands. The alien was also shaped like an eight. She was wearing a long green dress, that had a white belt on it. She had four arms, and three eyes. (One big, the other two small) She had two legs, and for her ears they had two small worms on them both. She had normal skin colour, and her hair was dark brown. On her head she wore a black hat, that had a pink flower decorated on it. She was also holding a jaggy object, that resembled to wire spiked out. The alien beside her, looked crossed between a genie and a fairy. Her wings looked like pink leaves, and she had no feet, all she had for legs were a swiggle; that looked like a genie's tail. She had only one dark blue eye, and two square horns, that resembled to hippos' teeth. She had long purple hair, that were up in bunches. She was wearing a dark red top, with a black strip over her waist. Her nails were painted bright blue, and were sharp. "Hello, I'm Wishina Cobalt. I'm Numbuh ." she said, while shaking Nigel's hand. She then floated away towards, another alien that was the same species as her. "Hello." said an excited being. He shook Nigel's hand violently. He resembled an egg, with four tentacles. His head was shaped as a round square. He had a cucumber shaped nose, and polka-dots all over his body. He was wearing a black top, with matching pants. "This is Gedrick Freeman. He's Numbuh 577. He doesn't know many English words." whispered Vevina. Numbuh 1 nodded, and waited for the boy let go of his hand.

Finally, after making Numbuh 577 to let go of Nigel's hand, the group could finally go to their last spot. They all entered a room, that was near Nigel's new bedroom. He wondered why he didn't go here first.. "This is your new Sector.. You will be their leader." smiled Yelena excited, while her sister shook her head. They stood near a dark red couch, that was near a coffee table, that had water and fish inside. "Sector XL2!" shouted Vevina. Noise irrupted the room, and four aliens ran to the room. "Hello, Sector XL2.. I hope you had a pleasant sleep.. Anyway.. This is your new leader." commanded Vevina. "Introduce yourself." whispered Yelena. Nigel awkwardly stared at the group in front of him. Near to his left, there was a girl with short brown hair, that had half a body of a horse. He reminded him of Louise, his future child. She had a scowl on her face. She also had small freckles on her cheeks. She was wearing a blue top, that had a daisy in the middle of it. Her tail was a bit darker than her hair colour, it was in a pony-tail. On the other end was a big boy, who had green gills on his neck. He was wearing a brown and blue swimsuit, that showed his feet, which was green and webbed. His hair was brown and his skin colour was greyish white.

Beside him was a girl with six arms, and only three fingers each arm. She was wearing a dark green top, that showed her shoulders. She had no feet, or legs, for she had a pink fish tail, that had three fins at the bottom. Her hair was straight, and shoulder length. It was dark black, and had a small pink flower clipped in it. The last boy who was standing beside her, and the other girl, had a red hot flame for his head. He also looked displeased. He was wearing an orange jumpsuit, with light yellow buttons that ran up the middle of it. He was wearing dark blue jeans, with white sneakers. And in his hands he had bright orange flames. "Hey, I'm Nigel Uno, Numbuh 1." smiled Nigel awkwardly. "Hello, I'm Numbuh C15." smiled the mermaid girl. "Please.. He looks too scrawny." laughed the other girl. "Numbuh 44H3 show some respect!" commanded Yelena. The girl rolled her eyes. She then left the room. "Hey, I'm Numbuh 190.L2." said the big boy, as he shook Nigel's hands. The other boy stood awkwardly, as he crossed his arms. "I'm Numbuh 42FW." he mumbled. "Introduce yourselves properly." insisted the two commanders. Flame boy rolled his eyes. "I'm Azortag Ligal, he's Waldo Faris, and she's Julietta Betania. The bossy boots that walked out is Claudia Shiatobyan." said the big boy. As the three of them shook Nigel's hands. "We see you'll be fine. Promise us no arguing.. Bye." smiled Vevina. The twins left the room, and closed the door, and left the poor boy in the hands of his new comrades.

_**How did you like it? Xx Was it good enough, and sorry for taking forever to update this, but I have been busy. **_

_**From Littlemissfg. **_


	5. Missing a Dear Friend

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Missing a Dear Friend**_

A group of friends, and team-mates stood in the living room. They were all discussing the big day tomorrow. "What do you think will happen?" asked Kuki. "They'll all take us to the decommissioning chamber, and decommission us." replied Hoagie. "Yeah, it won't be different, girl. Just that we're all together." replied Abby, as she gave her friend a hug. "I can't believe it's this early." said Hoagie sadly. "Why did we have to turn into cruddy teens!" shouted Wally. He stomped his foot on the hard wooden floor. He made a small dent. It was Wally's birthday tomorrow, since Kuki had her's about two months ago.

"I think we should have a party, since it's our last day." smiled Hoagie. Kuki sadly grinned, while Abby slowly stood up. She went into the kitchen to get some popcorn, while Hoagie grabbed a couple of DVDs. Wally and Kuki sat down on the couch, awkwardly. Silence filled the room.

"So, happy birthday Wally." smiled Kuki. Wally looked straight at her. "Kooks. I don't want to be decommissioned." he said sadly. "So, do all of us. But we have to. We can't betray the KND." replied Kuki, she scooted closer to him. "I'll give you your present later on." winked Kuki, while Wally's heart almost stopped. They were now facing each other. Their eyes were on both of each other. "Kooks, I got something-.." began Wally, when Abby strolled into the room with two bowls of Popcorn. Hoagie quickly walked in behind Abby. He was holding a bundle of DVDs.

"Take your pick." he smiled, as he dumped the content onto the floor. All of them sat down on the red rug, that was in front of the television. Kuki picked a Chick Flick, which Wally said he'll fall asleep threw. Hoagie picked a Comedy, and Abby picked a Horror. Wally held up two DVDs which were both Action. "Wally, we can't watch that.. It's an 18 rated." said Kuki, while pointing at the one he was holding. "But, it has lots of blood and crud in it." smiled Wally. He had gotten over his fear of blood last year, after watching a squirrel be squished by a car. Abby rolled her eyes. "Abby thinks we should watch the Horror first, so Kuki won't be scared before she goes asleep." stated Abby, while she placed the DVD into the television. All of them immediately ran towards the couch. Abby slowly made her way to it, as she pinched some popcorn from Kuki. "So, Wally what were you saying?" whispered Kuki. Wally blushed, as all of them sat in the dark. "Em.. That I can't wait for your present." grinned Wally. Hoagie made kissy faces at them, and Abby smacked him with her hat. "Shush, it's starting.." she said.

After two hours, Kuki was on the edge of her seat. She was moving her body forwards and back, while gripping her knees to her face. "Kooks, are you okay?" asked Wally, as he stared at her face. She slightly blinked, but did not move. "Time for Action." said Hoagie. He placed the DVD in, but it jammed in the DVD player. "Hoagie, what you do?" asked Abby, a bit annoyed. She sat down beside him, and tried to fix it. "You broke it.." said Abby. Her face was hard, and irritated. "Sorry." said Hoagie slowly.

Kuki stood up, and walked towards the door. She quietly opened it, while the others were shouting at Hoagie. She slid out, and went to the balcony outside, which viewed the beautiful stars.

"I hope you're okay, Nigel." smiled Kuki sadly. A small tear rolled down her cheek. "We were suppose to stay together, forever.. Why didn't our future kids warn us? We could have had more time." she said to herself. She lay her elbows on the wooden ledge. She took in a long breath. "Because, it would have changed the future." said a voice behind her. She jumped, and turned towards him. "Wally.. You scared me." she said while grinning. "Sorry." he replied. He blushed a little, as he stood beside her. "I'm guessing you wanted to get out of that room.." said Wally. Kuki nodded. "Aren't the stars beautiful." smiled Kuki, while her eyes glistened, like the stars in the sky.

"You're beautiful.." whispered Wally. "What?" asked Kuki. She stared at him, as he blushed some more. "I said they cruddy are." said Wally, while wiping sweat off his brow. "Hey you two? Don't you wanna see the movie?" asked Abby. She came onto the balcony, and stood watching beside Kuki. "You missing him too.." said Abby. Both of them sadly nodded.

"I can't believe it's been an year without him." said Kuki. Abby held Kuki into a hug. Wally simply stared up at the stars, knowing he shouldn't look at this private moment. "And I can't believe we're the last ones. Ai was first, the Jason, then Patton, then Rachel, and then Fanny." said Kuki. Wally laughed at the memory. "Fanny, never stopped fighting, not until they strapped her down into the seat. She bit her brother, and spat at the new Soopreme Leader." said Wally. All of them laughed.

Hoagie slowly walked up behind them. He was still holding his bowl of Popcorn. "Hey, guys look it's a shooting star." smiled Hoagie. He pointed at the bright sparkly star, that whizzed by them. All of them made a wish. For their friend to come back to them.. They all smiled, while standing beside each other. "Good luck buddy. I hope I get to see you." laughed Hoagie, while he talked to himself. Abby nodded her head. "Let's get the movies over with, so we can go to bed." suggested Wally. Abby nodded her head. All of them left the balcony, and went back to the movies.

_**Somewhere else… **_

"Thanks Wishina. I didn't knew you could do that.." said a voice. The boy was tall, he still was bald. The girl that was floating in front of him, nodded her head. "I didn't even knew I could do that either." laughed the girl, she then floated away. "Nigel, you shouldn't have done that.." stated a girl. "Why not Claudia?.." asked Nigel. "It's Numbuh 44H3 to you!" shouted Claudia. She leaned on the wall, while being angry. "You never answered my question." said Nigel, he stood at the large window, that sat in the top floor of the Galactic Kids Next Door Base. "Because.. It can change the future. What if you were suppose to stay here forever, and you just mixed up the timeline. Plus it's against rules." said Claudia, with a scowl on her face. "But I know my future, and something told me to do this. So if you don't mind, please stay out of my way." replied Nigel, he turned around. He was about to walk away, when something Claudia said made him stop. "I'll miss you, if you leave." she said quietly. Nigel faced her again. "What?.. Really?" he asked. She blushed lightly. She slowly walked by him, with a little scowl on her face. She reminded him a little of Numbuh 86. "Yes.. I've liked you since the second you arrived here." she said. She then kissed him on the lips. As Nigel stood there shocked, Claudia quickly left the room. It was too much for her.. He was leaving in three years, and he didn't even knew it.

_**I finished it! Well, the second last chapter. This will follow onto the next story, If only you could remember me. Sorry if it's short, but I couldn't think of anything else.. So here it is.**_

_**From Littlemissfg.**_


	6. Unexpected Twist

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Unexpected Twist**_

The wind quietly blew threw the dark pink plants, that sat in-between a small boulder. A sneeze was heard. "Numbuh C15! Will you please be quiet.. We're on a mission.." whispered Numbuh 44H3. "C'mon Claudia.. She didn't mean it.." stated Numbuh 42FW. The girl rolled her eyes, and continued to watch from behind the boulder. "What are we waiting for again?" asked C15, while forgetting the last conversation. "We are waiting for Clock Works to come out of his lair." replied the ex-leader. "Actually we're not waiting for him.. We are waiting for the pits of lava to cool down a bit." replied Numbuh 1. He stared down at the small pits of lava that sat near a cave behind the boulder. The planet they were on had canyon of razor sharp rocks, and special, unique plants that only grew there. A occasionally there a few pits of lava, with different temperatures, and lots of green shrubbery everywhere. Claudia rolled her eyes yet again, and leaned on the boulder. A small panel was clicked, and all of four of them fell backwards. "Come in Numbuh 1.. I can't see you from up here?" asked Numbuh 190.L2. He was speaking to the communicator, while he was flying in a grey spaceship. But there was no reply. The leader had fallen into a trap.

The group fell down a large hole, that lead to the lair of Clock Works, the evil alien scientist. "Okay.. I never saw that coming.. He's got new tricks." stated Nigel, as he stood up from the ground. "Yeah.. Last time it was the ropes, now a hole.. Wow he's getting more _advanced_.." said Claudia sarcastically. Julietta giggled, while Waldo leaned on a wall. "Can we please just find this guy, so I can watch the Galactic Flame-thrower game." said Waldo. Claudia nodded her head, and went first up the dark stairwell.

Cobwebs, and wore-away grey stone, decorated the walls. It gave off an eerie fell, as it came from a scary movie. The team slowly made their way threw the dark eerie halls, that seemed to be lit by only candlelight. "Where the hell is he?" whispered Waldo. "He's probably in the large hall, like always." replied Claudia. Nigel rolled his eyes. As they almost got near the large hall, a loud piercing sound came out off a nearby wall.

Two sharp blades, with a silver tint to them, sliced threw a wall, and a nearby flowerpot. "Duck!" screamed Nigel. Everyone did as they were told, as the blades whizzed by them. "Well, that was close." stated Julietta. They all entered the hall, safe and not in pieces.

A tall golden thrown, stood in the middle of the room. Beside it, there was a little wooden coffee table, and a small blue mobile phone on it. The windows in the room were blacked out. There was only two doors in the entire room, which had a creepy crystal chandelier swinging from the ceiling. It also had the haunted house feel to it. "I wonder where he is…" said Julietta out loud. Without warning, the large door, they had just walked threw, snapped suddenly. "I've been expecting you." laughed a low voice. A large red octopus floated into view. He had been hiding in the shadows. He had on a long green sparkly cape, which was tied with a black ribbon around his neck. "Clock Works!" shouted Nigel. "Why it isn't the hero from Planet Earth." sneered the alien. Claudia rolled her eyes. "Yes, we have acknowledged he is from Earth.. Can we get back to the situation at hand." she said, as she held her yellow lightning gun in her hand. "Why it's my lovely bride-to-be." laughed Clock Works. "I will never be your bride!" screamed Claudia. "Well if you don't marry me, the whole Universe will be destroyed." chuckled Clock Works. Waldo grabs a flower, from the nearby flowerpot and places it in Claudia's hands. "She's ready to wed you." replied Waldo. Claudia gives him an evil stare. He places his head near her ear. "Good luck." he whispered. He slowly walked to the large door, but a giant robot stood in front of it. "Oh.. Hi Jeremy." smiled Waldo, but the robot did not move. "Don't be stupid Clock Works, I mean I'm still a young Cetanion, you want an older woman." stated Claudia. "No, I don't want someone twice your age.. Your age is perfect." the alien glided over to the girl. He placed two tentacles around her waist. She quickly zapped them off with her gun.

"Ow!" he screamed in pain. He glared at the girl. Jeremy thumped his way towards his master, and picked up Claudia by the neck. "Don't ever hurt Clock Works." commanded the robot. "Whatever! I need to see the final the now!" shouted Waldo. He fired at the robot, with his flames, and it fell backwards. Waldo did flips over his team, and landed on the robot. Full force. The robot came tumbling down. "Jeremy!" shouted Clock Works. But the robot was burnt, and turned to rubble. Waldo stood up, and turned towards Clock Works. "I've had enough of you!" he shouted, while throwing flames at his head. Clock Works ducked a couple of times, and threw various clocks, and time-bombs at him. Smoke filled the room.

"I can't see anything!" moaned Julietta. She was walking around the room, with her hands in front of her. She continued to walk around the room, until she touched a lever on the wall. She pulled it up, and squealed when the floor moved. "Don't touch that!" screamed Clock Works, but it was too late. He was thrown into a little rocket, and fired into space. "Oops." said Julietta. Nigel rolled his eyes. "Let's go!" shouted Waldo. Claudia nodded her head, and everyone ran towards the door.

But the floor began to shake, and move again. This time two large hammers came up from the black tiled floor, and began to smack anything that was in their paths. The hammer reached the team, and just missed Waldo, but he ducked. The other hammer smacked the ground in front of Claudia and she stumbled. She fell onto the floor. The other hammer flew up, and fell down above Claudia's head. "Claudia!" shouted Nigel while he pushed her out of the way. The hammer smacked his right arm, and a loud crack was heard. Julietta grabbed Claudia's gun, and fired at the hammers, until they were burnt. "Thanks." blushed Claudia, as her Leader helped her up. "It's no problem. We're a team." smiled Nigel. He winced when Claudia hugged him tightly. Julietta, and Waldo grinned, and tip-toed out of the room. "Sorry.. I forgot about your arm." she laughed softly. "It's okay." All of them left the Lair, and headed towards the ship where Azortarg was waiting in.

"Wow! What happened to your hand?" Azortarg. Nigel mouthed 'Later', and sat down in his Leader's seat. Numbuh 190.L2 turned on the engines, when the last person sat down. He guided the ship upwards, and away from the ground. The ship then went into Hyper-drive, and zoomed past planets and stars. It landed in the dock of the Galactic Kids Next Door. "Hey, Numbuh 1." smiled an alien, with long flowing black hair. It stopped to the floor, and had different colour of clips in it. He also wore an Hawaiian blue shirt, with white shorts, and trainers. "Hey Numbuh " replied Nigel, while he held his right arm. "Numbuh 1!" shouted Numbuh 5200. She droved her hovercraft near him, and stared at his arm. It was now swollen, and purple. "Come with me." she commanded. Nigel nodded his head, jumped on her vehicle. She droved it to the Medical Bay.

"Ow!" shouted Nigel. The alien doctors were trying to straighten out his arm. "It's indeed broken.. But I don't know why his arm is swollen.." said one of the doctors. "Maybe there was some kind of chemical on the hammer.." suggested the other doctor. "Yes, indeed I think you're right." said the other one. "When will I be able to move my arm again?" asked Nigel. "Well.. I say in about a day or so, if you don't touch it, and take your medicine." said the doctor. Nigel shivered. He better not get any medicine involving needles… "Here you go.. Goodbye." smiled the other doctor. He placed Nigel's arm in a slink, and also gave him bright yellow tablets. The next patient was called in after him.

Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 44H3 were sitting in the living room of their sector. "So.. What did they say?" asked Claudia, curiously. "I'm just not to move my arm, and keep taking my tablets. About six the now, then six later." replied Nigel. Claudia awkwardly shifted in her seat. "It's all my fault." she said sadly. "No.. It's no one's fault, but Clock Works." said Nigel, as he reassured her. She weakly smiled up at him. "Numbuh 1." said a voice in the shadows. The pair of them jumped, as Yevena walked out of the shadows. "Oh, commander.. Sorry never knew you were there." stated Nigel, while saluting. "At ease Nigel.. We have a guest." said Vevina. Nigel nodded. A giggle was heard from the shadows, and Ai Sanban walked out, wearing a long black cloak. "Ai!" Nigel shouted. Both of them embrace each other with a hug. Nigel sort of winced. "Hey, Nigel." smiled Ai. "Oh, sorry Numbuh 44H3, this is Numbuh A. She is Nigel's friend's cousin." smiled Yelena. Claudia looked a bit confused, until she re-run the sentence again in her head. "Oh, nice to meet you." said Claudia. Ai and her shook hands.

"So, what brings you here.. Well a better question would be, how did you get here?" asked Nigel. "Well, I know people in high places." grinned Ai, while she did a weird hand-shake with Vevina. Yelena rolled her eyes at the pair. "Anyway.. Ai has something to tell you." stated Yelena. "Well.. Your future kids has told me.. To tell you, to get your ass back down to Earth." chuckled Ai. "What.. I need to leave now?" asked Nigel, while staring at Claudia. "Well.. The fate of your future, and your friends, and don't forget Earth depends on it.." replied Ai, as she pulled her loosen purple striped sock over her knee. "But.." began Nigel, when he received a glare from Ai. "But.. What about my aging-defect?" he asked. "That can be easily fixed.. With Angela's Age-defyer." laughed Ai. Yelena pulled out a small green gun from her back. Claudia sat speechless. Everything was moving too fast. Yelena stood in front of Nigel, and was about to pull the trigger when Claudia stopped her. "Wait!" she bellowed. Tears fell down her cheek. "You don't need to do this.. You can get someone else to do it." she replied. "I'm sorry, but it has to be him.. No one else.." stated Ai. "But.. What if he doesn't want that future.. What if he wants a better one." suggested Claudia. "But the _fate_ of Earth is depending on this!" shouted Ai. "So what! It's only Earth! Plenty more planets out there!" Claudia demanded, as more tears fell. "I'm sorry Claudia.. But I need to do this." replied Nigel. Yelena nodded, and pulled the trigger. Nigel grew taller, and his face began to look more masculine. "Nigel!" cried Claudia. She touched his face, as if he wasn't there anymore. "I'm still the same Nigel.. Just a bit older." he replied. The other team-mates walked into the room. They were eating pink goo and ice-cream. "Whoa.. What's going on here?" asked Waldo. Azortarg looked down at Claudia, and then at Nigel. His face turned a bright green colour, and he lunged for Nigel. "Numbuh 190.L2!" shouted Julietta. Waldo ran over to the boy, and pulled him off him. "Dude, calm down!" he shouted. "I can't.. If he did something to Claudia!" shouted Azortarg. "Numbuh 190.L2! In this base, there will be no fighting while I am here! Is that clear!" shouted Vevina. "And you will be doing toilet duty for a week, starting tonight." shouted Yelena. Waldo dragged Azortarg out of the room, Julietta stood out of the way. "Are you okay?" asked Ai. Nigel nodded, but his face was still in shock. "I think it's time for you to leave." suggested Yelena, while he nodded. "Where are you going?" asked Julietta. "I'm going back home." he replied. "But isn't here, your home." she said. Nigel scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "I guess, I have two homes." he grinned. He hugged all of the four girls. They all had tears in their eyes. "Remember never to forget us." said Claudia sadly. "I promise.. And also I'll try and visit." he replied. All of them let go off each other.

"I think it's time." said Ai, while tapping the boy on the shoulder. He entered a small escape-pod, that sat near the window. Ai was about to step into it, with Nigel, when she thought of something. She took Claudia by the hand, and dragged her to the other side of the room. "I think you're confused, and your perfect match is Azortarg. He clearly cares for you." Ai whispered into Claudia's ear. Her eyes grew big, and the alien girl stood staring at Ai. Ai on the other hand waved goodbye to everyone, and hopped into the escape-pod with Nigel. The coordinates were punched in, and the sealed glass was put over their heads. The vehicle was then released by Julietta, as the others were too emotional to do it. "Goodbye Nigel Uno, may the God of all things pure and good make your journey successful." said Julietta out loud, as she placed a hand on the window. The escape-pod was now nowhere to be seen, it was on the other side of the galaxy. "Good thing, I've got his email." laughed Yelena. Claudia nodded her head, as she smiles. The boys came back into the room. Claudia blushed, as Azortarg stare into her eyes.

_Maybe Ai was right, he's always been there for me.. And he even got me that chocolate heart on Valentine's Day_, thought Claudia.

**Guys hold on.. I'll be there soon, and our future won't be damaged.**

_**How did you like it?.. I finished this.. Whoop-whoop! =] Sorry, for not updating sooner but I've been busy with school, my boyfriend, and generally being lazy. **_

_**Lots of Love from Littlemissfg. **_

_**P.S Please Review, I need more reviews. Love you all. **_

_Julietta: (Somg voice) Pleaseeeeee, push the button to let me know, if you're reviewing…_

_Waldo: What are you doing?_

_Julietta: Getting more reviews for Littlemissfg._

_Waldo: Who is that?_

_Julietta: *rolls eyes* The one who has been narrating this all damn story!_

_Waldo: What story?.._

_Julietta: Sometimes, I worry for you.. A lot.. (walks away from him)_

_(looks around the place..)_

_Waldo: I'm on the right track baby, I was born this way.._

_Me: Waldo… _

_Waldo: Who the heck are you.._

_Me: I am your Fairy Godmother.. _

_Waldo: Really?.._

_Me: Nope.. But I can make pancakes from thin-air… _

_Does a flip, and pancakes rain everywhere. _

_Waldo: Wow.. Can you do that again.. Except with hotdogs.._

_Me: Sorry.. I'm only a one-trick pony.. (Disappears into nothingness) _

_Waldo: O.O O_O_


End file.
